Saint Seiya Alpha
by DWKanime15
Summary: Sequel to Saint Seiya, I know it is Next Dimension but I wanted to made my own. 2 years after the end of Hades, Seiya wakes up from a coma. After returning with Seika to Japan, he is attacked by strange shadows. The appearance of Eris, goddess of discord, attacking the sanctuary with her Reapers may be the start of a new Holy War.


**Saint Seiya α**

**Chapter 1: Pegasus Awakening**

* * *

Days, weeks, months, even years have passed since the final battle against Hades during the Holy War of the year 1990. And since then, Seiya hasn't woken up. After all the wounds that the Hades´ sword caused him, he didn't die. When the Bronze Saints and Athena returned from the Elysion, they took Seiya to a hospital. The diagnostic of the doctor was not too serious; Seiya was only in coma but it wasn't known the time he was going to be in that state and the doctors were going to analyze his wounds. Everyone was worried about him, especially Seika. His sister was the one who passed the most of the time there; she didn't want to leave her young brother alone after all the time she has been looking for him. Now she is the only one that comes. The Bronze Saints returned to the Sanctuary to protect it with Athena. Two years have passed, it is 1992, and Seiya hasn't shown any signal of going to wake up. Until now...

Seika was at the flat she had in Athens since her brother was at the hospital. Thinking of the hospital, Seika was going to leave to there in that moment. Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked it up.

- Hi? Yes, it's me. What? I'm going right now - She hung up quickly and went outside the flat. Some tears fell from her eyes but she was smiling.

_While, in the hospital_

A pair of shining brown eyes opened. Seiya looked around. Everything in that room was or white or grey but he didn't recognize the place. And less, the man that was near him. When he was waking up, he heard that man talking to himself. "He has woken up" he said. He meant him.

- Where am I? Who are you? - Seiya managed to ask

- You are in the hospital, in Athens. I'm Doctor Floros - answered the man calmly

"In the hospital" repeated Seiya in his head.

- What happened to me? - He asked. He needed to know why he was there.

- You have been in coma for two years. You were seriously injured and unconscious when you arrived, but all your wounds weren't as serious as they seemed so they cured fast - the doctor said.

Two years? Those words repeated in Seiya's head in that moment. Two years since Hades. Two years sleeping. Two years more without seeing Seika.

- What date is today? - He asked as last question

- 3rd February 1992 - the doctor answered and went out of the room

Yeah, two years.

_At the same time, but outside the room._

Seika arrived at the hospital. There wasn't any sign that could say that she was crying a few minutes ago. She went calmly to the room where her brother was; she wanted to run but she couldn't, it was forbidden. When she arrived at the door, the doctor went out.

- Doctor, is he alright? - She asked

- Yes, he is. He can leave the hospital today. There isn't any sign of the wounds he had. I'm going to give him the discharge, if you excuse me - the doctor said

Seika went into the room and walked until she was the nearest to the bed she could be and sat down. She saw her brother turning the head, he had heard her steps.

- Seika-neesan? - He said. She knew he was a bit confused.

- Yeah, it's me. Are you feeling OK? - She said

- Yeah. I'm happy to see you here - Seiya said and smiled - How are you?

- Fine, don't worry - She answered

- Your hair is longer - Seiya said

- Yeah, I didn't take too much care of it during these years. I was worried about you - Seika said

- And where have you been living? - Seiya asked

- Here, in Athens. A cousin of the man that has been taking care of me during the time I was in Rodrio let me use a flat she has here until you could go out of the hospital - She answered - The doctor is going to give you the discharge today so we are going to stay in the flat tonight and tomorrow we go back to Tokyo.

- To the orphanage? - The boy asked

- No, I have been working here during this time so I earned enough money to buy a flat in the outsides of the city near a forest in the coast - She answered - Come on, get up and we leave now, if you want.

- OK, I don't want to be in the hospital anymore. I prefer to stay with you at home - Seiya said getting up

After leaving the hospital, both brothers stayed in the flat. The old lady, owner of the flat, was very kind. The next day, they went to the airport and took a plane to Tokyo and when they arrived, they went to the flat Seika bought. It wasn't too big, but that was not a problem. During the next days, everything passed normally but so slow for Seiya's like. Until a day, nearly a week after their arrival in Japan, Seiya's boredom took him to go for a walk in the night in the forest. All was calm and silent, thing that Seiya didn't like too much. But, suddenly, a pair of shadows appeared and attacked him. Seiya tried to get up at great speed.

"They seem Spectres but the war against Hades is over so they can't be here. Also, they have a strong cosmos, they're enemies and I'm sure they're trying to kill me. And I don't have my cloth with me. I'm lost" he thought, trying to evade all the attacks coming from the shadows.

He stopped and tried to concentrate to attack them but a suddenly attack made him lose the concentration (and also, the balance) and not shot the attack. Now, he was defenceless. But, also suddenly, a silhouette appeared.

- Kashiopea Ryuusei Sutas! (Cassiopeia Meteor Stars!) - The silhouette's voice shouted.

A light blue burst crossed in the direction of the shadows and impacted in them. Both shadows moved back and disappeared. Seiya, who was in the ground, looked at the silhouette. It was a girl, nearly his age. She was dressed in black with a sky blue ribbon in her hip and also black leggings. She had silver boots and silver gloves. The top part of her body had the top part of a silver armour with had something that seemed wings. He became surprised when the girl turned around. She had straight black hair reaching her shoulders and brown eyes and decorating her hair, there was a silver diadem with a star in the middle and the extremes decorated with a kind of silver wings. She reflected a bit of worrying in her eyes and asked:

- Are you OK?

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Parallel sequel of Saint Seiya (Hades chapter) Reviews, please?**

**And also (I nearly forgot it), all characters from Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada (except from some OCs)**

**ALSO, if there are Spanish readers, if you want I can do a Spanish version that would be easier for me (cause spanish is my first language and english is my second, so there could be mistakes in writing) but for the moment I´ll continue in english**


End file.
